


Where Have You Been

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Kagami came earlier in Aomine's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have You Been

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> English is not my first language, so, I'm sorry for the simple vocabularies, bad grammars, typos. And I'm also very sorry for oocness, plotless, etc.

“Where the hell have you been all my life?”

Was Aomine Daiki’s first words towards Kagami Taiga when Kagami entered the zone for the first time in Winter Cup, and fought Aomine equally.

“Where the hell have you been all my life?”

Aomine asked again when finally Seirin won against Touou.

Kagami couldn’t respond to that.

Aomine smiled—more like a smirk though—and continued, “If only you came earlier in my life, basketball wouldn’t be so boring. You sure take your time to meet me.”

Kagami still hadn’t said anything.

Aomine shrugged it off, hold up his fist towards Kagami. “It doesn’t really matter now. You’re here at last.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
